The Princess And The Assassin ?
by Strunfita33
Summary: Lucy gets kiddnaped by her father's rival and is locked up in a ugly cell . Will Natsu save her ? But What Will Happen When They First Meet ?
1. Remembering

Once upon a time.. a princess named Lucy Heartfilia was kiddnaped by her father's rival in a war. She was scared and in a dark and smelly cell.. She heard many screams of agony and other people begging for their life. She sat down and began to tremble and hugged her knees and thinked 'Now..When will Natsu be here... ?!..' she thinked . 'I want to get the hell out of here...It's so dark in here.. I h-hate dark places..' Lucy thought and buried her head in her legs. ''Natsu...'' She said outload. Lucy was close to tears when she heard another piercing scream of pain. Some tears escaped from her eyes and rolled down her porcelain cheeks and onto the filthy floor. ''He will be here . I know it.. '' She thought outload and began to remember the first time she meet him .

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_''Hey Princess ! You can't hide from me . I can smell ya , you know . I'm a drogonslayer after all . Better come out now and mabe I won't kill you so ... painfully slow .'' Said smirking Natsu Dragneel the assasin. Lucy then got out of her hidding place and began to glare at him with such cold eyes that you would of have freezed right on the blinked . 'This girl has guts.. No one dared to even raise their eyes from the ground to look at me..and she.. without even a trace of fear is glaring at me . Oh ? She isn't scared of me ? She isn't scared that will die by my mercifull hands ?' Natsu thought surprised and began to walk toward her with a smirk and asked her _

_'__'How come you're not afraid of me ? I'm killing people you know , and not fast . Slowly.. '' He took another step toward her and leaned down and whispered in her ear in a harsh whisper ''And very painfully'' . Lucy shivered but did not back away from him . _

_'' I know . But i just can't be afraid of YOU ! . I'm Princess Lucy Heartfilia and if I have to die I will Die With honor.. Or Even FIGHT YOU ! '' She said and punched him in the face and he landed on the ground with a *Thud* and spit out some blood _

_''Damn it . You can punch girl , but do you think you can beat me ?.. Well if you insist to die so soon , I shall grant your wish.. **Princess**...'' He said in a load hiss . Lucy shivered 'CRAP . I Really I'm going to die right now ! FUUCK , Better think of something Lucy !' She thought frantically and searched for a weapon but before she could do something or even move a muscle she was pushed on the ground . _

_''Well , Well Princess . Looks that you're not so tough anymore'' Natsu said with a creepy smirk . Lucy began to tremble and looked up and exactly in his eyes . _

_''G-GET OFF ! '' She screamed and began to strungle , but Natsu's grip was just so much stronger than her that she just gave up. _

_''No . '' Natsu hissed and pinned her arms above her head with only one hand holding her and used the another one to retrive a knife from his pocket. When he wanted to slit her throat he looked in her eyes and smirked and took a small sniff without thinking . Natsu Stood petrified . 'N-No way.. I-It cand fucking be .. !' his eyes widened . Lucy who was bitting her lip and holding back tears opened slowly her eyes and saw a shocked and petrified dragonslayer . _

_''W-Why are you not killing me already , HUH ?'' She said with a shacky voice . _

_Natsu got off of her and helped her off the ground . Lucy stood there dumbfoaded. Natsu raised his head and took a close look at her . Her beautifully long blonde hair was blowing slowly in the silent breeze . Her porcelain skin and eyes sparkled in the dark . Her cheeks were wet from her tears and her lip was bruised from bitting down on it to stop from crying . Natsu's heart began to race and asked her _

_''What do you know about dragonslayers.. ?'' he asked her . _

_''W-Why ?'' She asked curious . _

_''Tell me.. Do you know that dragonslayers have mates ? '' He asked now dead-serious. _

_''Y-Yes.. And why are you askin-'' She stopped dead in her talking and looked at him with a petried expression and said ''N-No ! You..I.. '' she began to tremble and tears began to slip from her chocolate brown orbs on the ground . _

_''I'm afraid I found my mate. '' Said Natsu looking at her and felt a ache in his heart when he saw the she was crying because of him. ''L-Listen . Please stop crying ! I-I'm sorry.. for trying to kill you.. If I knew you were my mate.. I wouldn't even raised my hand upon you . '' Natsu said truthfully and looking in her eyes with a hurt expression . _

_''B-But still... W-We can't be together ..'' Lucy said shivering and hugged herself . _

_''Luce..'' Natsu whispered and walked close to her and hugged her . _

_''H-Huh.. ?'' she stuttered. _

_''Call me Natsu .'' He said with a small smile . _

_''Natsu..'' Lucy said testing his name on her tongue . Natsu smiled a bit larger and hugged her tighter _

_''I'm sorry again for what I have done... Sorry , is not enough for what I would of have done to you..I will protect you from a safe distance . I Know you don't feel comfortable with me . I Can feel it . Ironicaly how i was ordered to kill you and ended up knowing you're my mate . '' He said hurt and hugged her a lil tighter and said again '' B-But let me just a minute , hold you..'' He said beyond hurt for almost killing his only chosen mate . _

_''N-Natsu.'' Lucy said and hugged back surprising her and him . ''You're not that bad now , you know..'' She said smilling softly and blushed 'Why did I said that ?.. This is ridicolous . I can't feel atraccted to HIM... B-But still...' Lucy thought blushing even redder and Natsu observing this smiled and let go of her and knelt in from of her and took her hand in his and kissed it . _

_''I promise to protect you with my life Lucy . '' He said smilling wider and liking the way her face heated up even more. ***A/N : If it was even possible lol .*** _

_''Natsu..Please come back to me..'' She said now red as a tomato and smiling . _

_''It's a promise , Princess . '' He said and walked to the window and jumped out of it . _

_''Natsu..'' Lucy said holding her hand where he kissed it to her chest and smiled ''This is going to be interesting . I can't believe I like him even if he tried to kill me..'' she said giggling a bit and turned around and wanted to get to her room and out of the dark room where she almost lost her life . _

_''REMEMBER IT'S A PROMISE , LUCEEEEE ! '' She heard a load shout and she knew it was Natsu and blushed and began to walk back to her room , but not before she muttered smiling ''Idiot..'' and took off. _

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

Lucy remembered that moment with love in her eyes . 'I hope he gets here soon..' . She thought and closed her eyes and began thinking about her savoir with salmon pink hair and onyx eyes and smiled knowing she was going to be saved from this horryfing place.


	2. Saving Me

**WARNING ! : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND ALMOST RAPE . AND STRONG LANGUAGE . You have been warned !**

_ Lucy's point of view._

Lucy still sat down and thought about her Natsu , but shot up when she heard a door opening with a creepy ''Craaack'' and somebody walking in . ''I see you're deep in thought Miss Heartfilia.'' He said mockingly .

I snorted and glared at him .

''Tsk . Tsk . That's not a good lady-like manner missy . You better look at me with respect . Or.. if you want to get killed continue. '' He said said with a very disturbing smirk across his face. I backed away from him and said

''What do you want from me ? , Why did you kiddnapp me ?.. What have I done to you , huh ?!'' I said now growing angrier and clenching my fists .

''But you didn't do anything to me . I just need you as a lure silly ! I must kill your father and I know he's stronger than me . But when I found out about you..'' his smirk intensified and continued ''I need you to FUCKING KILL YOUR FATHER ! and get all that he has ! Including you baby . I really like ya . '' He said smirking now like the chesire cat from Alice from wonderland .

I backed against the wall , my heart racing in my chest as I look at him in fright .

''Now.. Don't be afraid Lady Luuucy '' he purred and walked to me with slow steps like stalking his prey before killing it .

''G-Get away from me.. You fucking sick freak !'' I scream at him and began to tremble and tears going down my porcelain cheeks. He bagan to laugh like a pshyco and reached for me . I closed my eyes and slid down onto the floor trying to get away from him , but he still grabbed me and pulled me flush against him and whisspered in my ear

''Call me Ryan Baby . You will soon get used to this name , because you will be screaming my name .'' He grinned down at me and leaned towards me to kiss me . 'N-No... It can't be like this.. Why did father even got in a war with this guy... N-NO ! I don't want this ! '' I began to struggle , but then I felt a strong slap on my left cheek and my head snapped to the otherside with blood trickling out from my split lip and closed my eyes 'Natsu...Please respect your promise...PLEASE SAVE ME ! ' I thought having faith in him.. But i began to doubt it when I heard That voice from that creep again.

"Keh , You won't struggle against me Bitch . I will do with you as I please , since you're mine now . '' He said still smirking down at me and holding me tighter . I closed my eyes tighter and tears fell from my eyes rapidly .

'Natsu...'

* * *

_ Natsu's POV_

I smelled blood... And it was from my precious mate.. ! It wasn't much , but i managed to still catch a whiff of it . I runned the direction it came from and looked at a metal door . 'Lucy's in here ! And... she's with another male.. ... I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM IF I FIND A SINGLE CUT ON HER ! ' I screamed in my head and a ball of fire appeared in my hand and I burned down the door easily with my magic flames . What I saw made me feel like killing that son of a bitch that was about to kiss my LUCE ! MY MATE ! . ''You...Get Off OF HER THIS SECOND ! '' I roared at the fucking piece of shit and lunged at him taking him down with me and started to punch the hell out of him . Lucy stared at me wide eyed and her legs began to tremble.. I now saw her clothes.. They were ripped.. and she was covering her chest and craddled with the other arm the piece of skirt she had to cover her most intimate part. I felt even angrier and glared down at the man .''You're fucking dead ! '' I roared at him and grabbed his head and slamed his head into the ground very hard and it resulted in breaking his skull in process . I then rose to me feet and dragged him with me and then began to punch him in the ribs and I closed my hand around his throat and began to feel even angrier with his constant screams of pain and his kicking ''Worthless piece of garbage . How dare you touch her ! Your worthless life ends here . Rot in hell ! '' I growled at him and tightening my grip I snapped his neck easily with my dragonslayers strenght .

''F...F..Fuck...Fuck you...'' His last words were before I dropped his lifeless body to the ground and huffed trying to calm down .

_Lucy's POV._

'He's here... N-Natsu...Is here... I-I knew it...'' my tears began to fall even faster and I let out a load cry and got up from the ground and runned to him and hugged him from behind trembling like a lamb being taken to the slaughtering house . ''N-NATSU !'' I screamed in relief of seeing him here saving me .

_Normal POV_

_._''L-Luce..'' Natsu whispered and turned around and hugged her tight . ''I-I''m so sorry... '' he said with a hurt look . ''It's my fault that you're-'' Lucy silenced him with a kiss . Natsu's eyes widdened but returned the kiss and took her in his arms and getting up fully he began to kiss her harder with the same feeling she held . The kiss was sweet . Lucy pulled away blushing like crazy and said

''N-Natsu.. I'm so glad you're here... I thought I was going to get raped by that scum... ! Thank heavens you're here ! N-Natsu ! I-I Love You ! '' Lucy said with a load voice and buried her face into Natsu's chest . He smiled and thought 'My mate loved me . I was so happy to have her in my arms and to know that she's safe . I'm so lucky' . I tightened my grip on her and began to walk out off the filthy cell and away from the fucking castle . I smirked 'I hope he rots in hell . That low-life . ' Natsu thought evily and jumped in the air with lucy and chuckled when she heard her squeal .

* * *

_~ To Lucys's Father~_

''M-My daughter... What have I done.. ? ..." said Jude Lucy's father with tears pouring down his face . ''I couldn't protect her..and now she's maybe d-dea... NO ! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD ! '' Jude screamed and slamed his fist into his desk . ''She's a strong girl ! I know she will be fine... I hope... Oh God please protect my precious daughter ! I don't want to lose her too.. I lost my wife a long time ago... I wouldn't resist Losing my Lucy too... Lucy...'' whispered Jude now crumbling to the ground with sobs and more tears coming.. ''I want to see your smiling face again...Lucy please come back to me.. Please don't let me lose you too.. !''Jude whimpered remembered his wife . ''Layla..'' He said now breaking inside but smiled sadly and rose from the ground and look out of the window and saw her grave . ''I still love you honey .'' said Jude clenching his fists and then thought 'I will have my Lucy back ! I promise you my dear wife ! I will get her back .' Jude shaked his head and wiped the rest of the tears and turned to get prepared to save my precious daughter when the door bursted open...

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER ! Mnehehehehhe I'm evil ! Please review and tell me if i need to continue this story ! I hope it's not bad .. I said that I'm new here ... Well *runs away and waves* See you in the next chapter if you tell me to continue and I will bring cookies too ! Oh and.. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL ! The amazing and greater Hiro Mashima-sama does ! Bye Bye ! *Hugs all of you* .**_


	3. Reunited ! And Whaaat ? :o

**Normal POV.**

There... In the doorway stood Lucy in Natsu's arms and covered with a long shirt that covered her body. Her face was sad and dirty and she had a split lip and a swallow cheek . Jude's eyes widdened and he took a step towards them and said

''L-Lucy.. ? Is That really you , my Daughter ?''. Lucy raised her head from Natsu's chest and shot her father a weak smile .

''Lucy I'm gonna put you down now . '' whispered Natsu in her ear and she nodded . Lucy was on her feet again and once again tears began to spill out of her chocolate orbs .

''F-Father...'' said Lucy and took a step towards him .

Natsu walked a few meters away from them to give them a little bit of privacy , but watched them curiously .

* * *

**Jude's POV**.

My daughter stood right in front of my eyes.. I can't believe it ! She's okay ! I knew it.. I knew my daughter is not d-dead.. ''Lucy..'' I said and runned to her and embraced my daughter tightly. Lucy returned my hug with trembling hands and begun to hug me tight too and burried her head in my neck and powerfull sobs shaked her body . 'Because of me..She almost got killed and raped... I know because she's not wearing her clothes right now and her face is beaten... I'm such a bad father. I should of have her protected much better ! I hate myself..' I thought and tears once again trailed down my cheeks as I hugged Lucy even closer and whispered how sorry I was .

* * *

**Lucy's POV.**

My father hugged me tightly. I felt so safe being here with him again . I was so glad that Natsu made it in time .

''F-Father...It's not your fault . That freak kidnapped me when I was most vulnerable...And it was my fault that I escaped from the guardians that were protecting me. I wanted a little bit of freedom..And look...I got in trouble again !..B-But.. Father.. Please don't cry.. I know I'm a troublemaker . I can't believe how you still love me ..'' I said with a weak chuckle.

My father looked at me with serious eyes and told me

''Lucy ! How could you say that ?! I love you , you're my daughter , my precious gift that I ever **recieved** ! Yes , you are a bit of a troublemaker , but that doesn't make me hate you or to throw you out of your home ! Lucy , look at me and please promise me that you're never going to think something like that ever again ! Please..'' Said my father with much more tears and I smiled now brightly at him and said

''Yes , Father . I promise , and I'm very sorry again.''

''Don't be sorry , all that matters now is that you're alive here in my arms My precious daughter .'' said my father with a smile that matched mine .

I felt like I was going to explode from how happy and relieved I was .

''Father.." I said as he let go of me and ruffled my hair and asked

"Yes , Lucy ? .

''You should thank Natsu.. H-He saved me , you know .." I said with a blush and pointed at him and shot him a grin too . I saw my father walk toward him and thought 'I wonder what is he going to tell him..' and giggled.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**.

Lucy's father runned to her and he embraced her tightly and I saw Lucy Hug him back with trembling hands , and buried her head in his neck and they cried together and talked . I could hear them with my dragonslayer hearing . I felt so relieved to see them like this . Thank god that I made it in time to save her . Her father looked so broken and determined when I saw him . Probably he wanted to go save his precious Lucy . My precious mate too . A little bit of a blush appread in my cheeks but I brushed it off before they could see and imagine something else . After some minutes of their talking I saw Lucy flash me a grin and before I process what it meant I saw her father let go of her and walk toward me . I was curious and waited for him to be near me so I could hear what he had to say to me .

**Normal POV.**

* * *

Jude stood in front of Natsu and looked at him . Jude wiped his tears before he walked to Natsu . Natsu blinked and looked at him too . Lucy stared curiously at them , but blushed soon when she noticed what she wore . So she runned off to change .

"You must be ..Natsu , I'm I right ?" Jude asked looking at him and Natsu answered

"Yes , I'm Natsu , Sir."

Jude then told him

''Thank you so much for saving my daughter . How could I ever reward you , for bringing my daughter back to me alive ?" Jude said with a soft expression and put a hand on his shoulder .

''It's nothing , Sir , it's my pleasure to save your daughter ! '' said Natsu with his signature grin .

''Don't be absurd . Hmm.. I have a idea , that I know you will love . '' Jude said and caught Natsu's attention . Jude was going to tell him his reward when Lucy entered . Natsu blushed and his eyes widdened when he saw her. She was wearing a pink dress that reached her knees and her hair was up in a bun , but she let some curls out and framed her beautiful face . She wore some black high heels too . Around her was a black ribbon too . Her slim form moved toward them with a smile on her face . She bandaged what little wounds she found more on her body and aplicated something on her lip so it would her wound faster . On her hand she was wearing a golden bracelet that read ''**Luce**'' . Natsu smirked . But his smirk fell when he felt that he was being shaked . He looked at her father again and heard him clear his throat. Natsu gulped but smiled again a bit .

''What were you two talking about , while I was away ?'' Lucy asked with a cute smile .

Natsu wanted to say something , but got silenced when he heard her father talk

''Lucy . He's going to be your..-

* * *

_**AAAAAAND CLIFFHANGER ! , HAHA I'm evil ! *laughs* . See you in the next chapter ! But please . I will need at least 15 rewievs to continue ! Please 3 ? *Gives you all cookies* Thank you for reading and cya later , when I will recieve my precious rewievs ~ . Oh ! And Fairy Tail Doesn't belong to me ! He belongs to Hiro Mashima-Sama ! . Bye , Bye ! **_

_**^.^ ~Strunfi-Chan .**_


	4. Finally near eachother !

**That's right ! You guessed Angelic Shadow123 ! Here ! A cookie :3 *gives cookie*. And now ON WITH THE STORY !**

_Natsu: YOSH ! I'M ALL FIRED UP !_

_ Lucy: *Sweatdrop* Baka *Idiot in japanese ^^''_ *

_Me: Ha ha.. *sweatdrop* Let's do this ! . _

_**Previously On The Princess And The Assasin : **_

_**"What were you two talking about , while I was away ?" Lucy asked with a cute smile . Natsu wanted to say something , but got silenced , when he heard her father talk "Lucy . He's going to be your..-**_

* * *

_ Now , in this chapter :_

** Normal POV. **

"Lucy . He's going to be your protector !" said Jude and looked at Lucy's shocked face and smiled .

"Isn't it great , Lucy darling ? Now you're going to be with your savoir !" said Jude smiling , knowing that Natsu liked his daughter . Lucy's face brightened and showed a beautiful smile.

"It's great , father ! But don't you think it's a bit selfish ? Putting him like that to be my protector ? I think you didn't even ask him if he wanted.." said lucy looking at her feet.

"Hey Lucy ! Cheer up . Of course he doesn't even need to ask me . Because either way I would say yes . Because I..We.. Uhm.. " Natsu sweatdroped and looked at Lucy's father who looked at him curiously and Natsu gulped and asked

''Um.. , can I have a word with you ?" said Natsu looking down. Jude nodded. Lucy was chewing on her lip and looked at the retreating figures .

"Natsu , you idiot , I hope you know what you do , and I hope that father understands..If not...I don't know..But I know for sure that I love you. " said Lucy looking down and smilling softly.

* * *

** To Jude and Natsu.**

After the door was closed , Natsu blurted out "MeandLucyaremates !" .

Jude blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Slower , I didn't understand you ." Jude said looking at him sternly. Natsu gulped and looked down for a few minutes , taking big breaths . He then thought 'He needs to know ! So I can be with my Lucy , not only as her protector..Not only that but he would of have found out sooner or later.. ''Mr Hear-. " Natsu began .

Jude raised a hand stopping him. "Just call me Jude ." He said with a smile .

Natsu looked at him and began again to say "Well , , Me and your daughter are..mates..'' said Natsu sweating even much.

Jude blinked stupidly and chuckled. Natsu looked at him curious.

"Y-You know about dragonslayers , Mr Jude..?" Natsu asked and then he got an answer

"Yes . Lucy was curious about them when she was little and wished to learn about them. So.. I let her , and out of curiosity I learned a bit too . Yes , I know what mates are and how important is . Since you saved her and will save and protect her and I know you love her too , I give you my blessings ! "Jude said laughing softly and thought 'Finally Lucy has got her...dragonslayer in armour' he thought amused.

Natsu's mouth hung open and then he closed it and oppened it again , but no words come out . Then he showed his signature grin and found his composture "Thank You - , ! " Natsu said now bolting out of the door to tell his mate the news.

Jude chuckled and turned towards the window , and looked at his wife's tombstone. He thought 'Look Layla . Our Lucy is going to finally be happy and protected by the one she loves. I wish you were here and see how happy our daughter is..' Jude thought with a single tear sliding down his still smiling face and falling down.

* * *

** To Natsu and Lucy !**

Lucy was in the garden with Natsu and when she heard what her father said , her face was first surprised and then she showed the brightest smile she had and of course , Natsu blushed a bit .

"W-We are going to finally be together..Near each other and holding each other ! " Lucy said happy and patted Natsu's head who was laying in her lap. Natsu chuckled and ripped a flower near him and putted it in Lucy's hair . She blushed and smiled . The sat in silence enjoying eachother's presence , but he fell soon asleep as his Lucy began to sing a lullaby.

"I Love you , Lucy.." said Natsu drfting to sleep , but he did not fell into a slumber until he heard her say..

''I Love you too , Natsu." said Lucy and began to softly continue her lullaby and to pet his hair . Natsu fell asleep smilling with his love near him.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is short ! But I have a kind of writers block TT^TT .. Well , I Hope you all like it ! See ya , in the next chapter guys ! *Hugs all* , OH ! And Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me ! He belongs to the amazing Hiro Mashima-Sama ! Bye , Bye ! **

**~Strunfi-Chan .**


	5. Fairy Tail !

**Hi everyone ! I'm soooo sorry that I didn't upload lately :( . I was having writers block TT^TT .. But now.. I'm fine ! So what about a new chaper ? :D **

**Lucy: *Hits me in the head with a book* This is for making our friends wait ! Baka !**

**Me: Oww... I already said I'm sorry ! What more do-**

**Lucy: Get her Natsu.**

**Natsu: With pleasure *smirks and makes balls of fire appear in his palms*.**

**Me: OH SHIT ! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ! NOW I'M GOING TO RUN FOR MY LIFE !**

**Natsu and Lucy: *snickers***

**Me: *running..* You will see later Lucy *smirks*.**

**_Previously : "I Love you, Lucy.." said Natsu drifting to sleep, but he did not fell into a slumber until he heard her say.. _**

**_"I Love you too, Natsu." said Lucy and began to softly continue her lullaby and to pet his hair. Natsu fell asleep smiling with his love near him._**

* * *

**Now in this chapter..**

_**Normal POV.**_

Natsu was walking through the castle wondering 'Hmm...To show her my friends , or not ? Arghh.. What if she freaks out when she see where I'm from and what friends I have..? Hmm...Well I'll see then.' thought Natsu smirking and continued to walk.

_**To Lucy in her room.** _

"Thank you , Jessie for bringing my pajamas !" said Lucy smiling and took the clothes from her personal maid.

"You're welcome , Princess .'' said Jessie smiling too. "

I'll be going now Princess , If you need me for anything, just call me." said Jessie walking out.

"Yeah." mumbled Lucy changing and then went to sleep.

**_The Next Morning !_**

"UGH ! Stupid light..I want to sleep moooore..." said Lucy and turned around just to have an heart attack. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !'' Lucy screamed and fell off the bed. Natsu woke up with a start startled and looking around frantically. "YOU PERVERT ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED !'' but before Natsu could respond he received a Lucy kick.

*THUD* "L-L-Lucy..." Natsu whined and was holding his head in his hands. "Why are you so m-mean..? I just wanted to be more close to you , and more importantly.. the bed I was sleeping in wasn't comfortable..and ...I Had a nightmare and wanted to be more close to you ~~" said Natsu making a puppy face and getting up the ground.

"Yeah , sure.. You nightmares ? Pfft, you surprise me." said Lucy and glared at him.

"No morning kiss ~ ?" asked Natsu getting closer and pinned her to the wall.

"N-Natsu ! No ! You.. YOU'RE DEA-'' Lucy began but Natsu was now inches away from her face and was looking in her eyes profoundly. He smirked when he saw her staring back and not screaming anymore. Natsu closed the gap between them and then they closed their eyes and savoured their kiss. Lucy sneaked her hands in his pink hair and pulling him closer. Natsu licked her bottom lip and she gasped, and that gave him time to sneak his tongue in her moist cave. Their tongues began to battle for dominance, but of course Natsu won. They parted for much needed air and that leaved a tread of saliva in between them. Lucy panted and so did Natsu.

"Lucy.."

"Natsu.."

"Uhm..I wanted to ask you something Lucy.." said Natsu embracing her tighter.

"Go ahead." said Lucy.

"Will you come with me at Fairy Tail ? I want you to know my home and friends ! " asked Natsu showing his signature grin. Lucy's eyes widened.

"F-Fairy Tail.. ? YOU'RE FROM FAIRY TAIL !?'' said Lucy talking a bit too loud for his ears.

"Y-Yeah..You know this guild ?" asked Natsu wide eyed and thought 'She sure is weird and surprises me more by each day.'

"Of , course ! I wanted to join this guild for so long.. But dad always said that I will never unravel alone.." said Lucy looking down.

"Sometimes , he's way too protective.'' she said. Natsu smirked and said

"Don't worry , he'll understand. I will tell him that I will always take care of you and never leave you out of my sight . Besides , this castle is too fancy for me.'' He laughed and smiled down at her.

''Natsu, I love you ~" said Lucy cheerfully and attempted to kiss his cheek but he turned and instead she kissed his lips.

"I love you too Luce." said Natsu and began to smile when he saw her blush.

* * *

_**AFTER A LOOONG DISCUSION WITH LUCY'S FATHER ! **_

_**Normal POV**_.

"Well.. Okay then... BUT, if anything happens to my Lucy I'm making sure you will never be able to have kids ever again , do you understand Dragneel ? " Said Jude glaring at the sweating Natsu who nodded and clung more to Lucy , who was trying to muffle her giggles. After Lucy packed everything she needed she was walking out of the door with Natsu after she gave her father a tight hug and assured him that she will be fine.

"Finally, without any guards by my side !" Lucy cheered and continued to walk beside Natsu who began to chuckle. "What's so funny ?" she asked pouting.

"Nothing. You're just so cute.'' said Natsu laughing louder when he saw her blush, but he then hugged her and said "You're going to love Fairy Tail , Lucy.''

"Thank you , Natsu. For everything , and I know that I will love it there, not only that but you're going to be there too so.." said Lucy blushing.

"It's nothing Lucy and of course I'll be there too weirdo ! ." He said kissing her and holding her close and chuckled when he saw her pout. After their kiss they continued their walk to the train station hand in hand and smilling to each other.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter and sorry it;s short..again ! Oh, and I wanted to say that I will not update for a couple of days.. I need to learn for a stupid important test.. Anyway ! Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me ! He belongs to Hiro Mashima-sama !~ But oh the things I would of have done to it if it were mine.. MUAHAHHA ~! See Ya Minna! **

**~Strunfi-Chan.**


	6. New friends and a new begining

_**OH MY GOSH ! I'm soooooo sorry :( I forgot about this story with all the fucking homework... I hope you can forgive me.**_

_**Okay enough with my stupid reasons. **_

_**Here's the next chapter !**_

_**Enjoy ~**_

* * *

**_After a couple of hours_**

"Ugh... I hate trains.'' growled Natsu holding his stomach.

"I never tought that a tough guy like you could have such a ridiculous weakness.'' sighed Lucy and helped him to walk, but then started to giggle at his face that began to turn greenish. Natsu shot her a glare.

''Shut..Shut up..'' he whines and pulled her closer and was snuggling into the crook of her neck. Lucy rolled her eyes and then blushed faintly.

"Uhm..Natsu, you're h-heavy.'' breathed Lucy and tried to make him sit up properly.

"Uh.. Sorry, Luce. But your body is so comfortable~'' sighed Natsu happily and then got off of her and grinned. Lucy returned the grin and asked

''Are you feeling okay now ?''

"Yeah. It's thanks to you and your comfortable body~'' chuckled Natsu and looked in her eyes.

"S-Stop saying weird things, Baka !'' Lucy said and punched him lightly in the arm yearning her a small laugh. Natsu then took her hand and pulled her with him.

''Natsu ! Slow d-down I'm going to fall if you keep pulling me like this!'' squeaked Lucy and jumped slightly when she saw a medium rock. She sighed 'That was close..' she thought.

''We are almost there ! You're strong Luce, I think you can keep up with your sexy boyfriend~!'' grinned Natsu and glanced at her pouting face.

''Baka..'' Lucy whined and dodged another rock and got to his side and grinned too ''But you're damn right. I'm not your mate for no reason. And hey, I'm sexy too~'' laughed Lucy along with Natsu and heard him say

''We're here, Lucy!'' said Natsu and catched Lucy that almost fell down.

* * *

"Stupid freaking rocks..'' she muttered and straightened herself and looked up and smiled so wide she thought her face will be stuck like that for days.

''W-Wow.. S-So, COOL !'' squealed Lucy and got out of Natsu's grasp and her eyes began to sparkle. Natsu smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder and asked

''Shall we go in ?'' Natsu smirked. Lucy nodded vigorously and took hold of his hand and smiled at him. They walked together inside.

* * *

_**~In the Guild~**_

''YOSH, I'M BACK !'' yelled Natsu grinning and all the eyes were on them. Then they saw Natsu holding that girl's hand and the guild burst into whistles and heard

''Oh, Got yourself a girl, Flame Boy?''

''OHHH!''

''You go, Natsu.''

''Got laid, huh?'' That comment made Lucy blush like an apple but she ignored him.

''A real man has a strong a cute girl always next to him !'' shouted Elfman. Natsu grinned at them and pulled a blushing Lucy in his arms and holding her possessively he said

''You got that damn right ! She's my mate and she's not like the other girls I've been with so, If anyone dares to touch my Luce, I'm going to burn them to a crisp.'' smirked Natsu and lightened a balled fist on fire making himself more clear.

The guys shuddered and some of the girls giggled. Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at hearing that other girls were near him, but then her heart welled up with happiness and love for the only man in her life she was going to be with. She really loved him so much that she would give her own life away only to make him happy.

A girl with beautiful white hair approached them and she introduced herself. Lucy recognized her but she remained silent.

''Hi, I'm Mirajane!''

''H-Hi.. I'm Lucy.''

Natsu let go of her and took off somewhere in the guild. She sighed.

''So Lucy..How did you and Natsu got together ?'' asked Mira smilling as Lucy sat down at the bar. Lucy looked in Natsu's direction and saw him fighting with a.. half-naked guy.. She blushed and thought 'What the hell..' Natsu looked different. He wasn't like that when they meet. Back then he was more.. darker, but right now his all happy and stuff. Anyway as she said she was happy if he was happy. Lucy turned around in her stool and smiled to Mira ''Well.. It's a long story, but if you want to-''

"Of course ! Tell, Tell, Tell ~!'' squealed Mira and her eyes were like little stars. Lucy sweatdropped and began. Some girls heard them and got into the conversation too. Lucy looked up and smiled at them letting them introduce themselves.

"Hi ! I'm Levy and these are Cana and Juvia.'' said the bluenette and then the all decided to go to a table and continue there the conversation. The girls sat down and Lucy's cheeks got a faint pink colour from all the attention she was getting.

* * *

_**To Natsu and Gray.**_

''Bring it, dragon breath !'' yelled Gray throwing at him a ball of ice. Natsu dodged and growled.

''Then I hope you can handle my dragon breath, Ice prick !'' smirked Natsu and shouted **''DRAGON ROAR!''** and when he was about to throw it at Gray, the guild's door burst open and in walked Titania with a fucking huge tooth on her shoulder and her huge luggage. When he saw Erza, Natsu choked and fell down spitting fire like crazy. When he saw him fall down, Gray burst out laughing his ass off not realizing in his state why Natsu choked half to death. Erza glanced at the two, but this time she decided to ignore them. She let the ..tooth fall and a small tremor went through the whole guild. All gulped and sweatdropped.

''Is Master in his office ?'' asked Erza.

''N-No, he's gone off talking with the council.'' some of the members answered her question. Erza nodded and walked to the bar.

''Mira?''

Mira excused herself from the table she was with the girls and told them to not continue without her. The girls laughed and nodded. They began to chat and to know each other better.

* * *

_**To Mira and Erza.**_

''Yes, Erza-san?'' asked Mira sweetly.

"Can you get me a slice of strawberry cake?'' Erza asked with her eye's sparkling. Mira nodded smiling and took off to fetch what she was ordered.

As Erza was waiting for her precious cake slice she heard the girls talking to a new girl. She approached them and asked

''Who are you ? You're new here, don't you ?'' Erza asked as she sat down next to Juvia. The girls greeted her with warm welcomes and she replied back just as warm.

''Y-Yes. I'm Lucy and you're Erza-san, right?'' Lucy answered with a question too and a shy smile. Erza looked closely and raised an eyebrow

"Sorry to be this rude.. But wasn't Natsu supposed to..Uhm.. kill you?'' Erza looked in her eyes curiously and at the same time sorry to have asked the poor girl such a question.

Lucy lowered her head down, bangs covering her eyes and a soft smile played across her features.

''Don't worry, it's fine. That's what I was telling the girls.'' Lucy said and then smiled to Erza. She returned the smile a bit.

"Do you want to hear too, Erza-san?'' Lucy asked her. She nodded. Then Mira appeared with a plate of a strawberry slice cake. She put it in front of Erza and sat down too. Erza thanked her and then they listened to Lucy.

* * *

_**To Natsu and Gray.. Again xD.**_

Gray stopped laughing and looked toward where Erza was with the girls and a new chick. 'That's why he choked.. anyway! It was funny as hell!' Gray thought and chuckled. Natsu glared and spited out some fire at Gray's feet. He dodged just in time and shot him a glare as Natsu smirked at him.

''Fuck you, ice prick.''

''Tsk. Better now, flame head?''

"If Erza haven't walked in, you would have been ashes by now, stupid stripper.'' Gray raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself and facepalmed ''Oh, for fuck's sake.'' he muttered and ran to find his clothes. Natsu smirked and turned around and walked toward the girl's table.

* * *

_**To The Girls.**_

"OH MY !'' Mira squealed clasping her hands together and flowers and stars appeared from her.

''W-Wow, Lu-chan ! This is was totally interesting !'' laughed Levy.

''Heh, you go Lucy.'' added Cana smirking and chugged down half of the beer barrel making Lucy sweatdropp and laugh nervously.

''Juvia thinks Lucy-chan is lucky! Juvia wishes Gray was hers too !~~'' squealed Juvia daydreaming about her and Gray. Lucy was blushing softly and smiled at her new friends. To be sincere, Erza was quite surprised too 'Interesting that Natsu has found his mate. Maybe he will act more mature now.' thought Erza and added as she saw Natsu walk over to them ''Yeah, Lucy. You were quite lucky.'' and she patted Lucy's shoulder smirking at her. Lucy laughed.

"Hey Luce, Hey girls.'' he greeted.

''Hi and Welcome back, Natsu !'' exclaimed Levy and Juvia. Cana was busy drinking so she took off to find another barrel of beer or a big bottle of vodka.

''Hey, Natsu.'' Lucy said. Mira got up and asked Lucy

''Lucy, How about I give you your official Fairy Tail sign ?~'' asked Mira holding up her stamp. Lucy gasped and nodded not trusting her voice at how happy she was.

''Done !''

''YAAAY!'' squealed Lucy and hugged Mira.

''Thanks a lot, Mira !''

"Anytime.''

Natsu then hugged her and kissed her on the lips. Levy and Juvia giggled and Mira surpresed a squeal. Lucy smiled wider and showed her left hand with the pink Fairy Tail sign.

''Look Natsu! I'm a Fairy Tail member now ~! Just like you!'' Lucy grinned happily. Natsu smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The girls squealed, except Erza. She got up and walked to Natsu and patted him on his back and whispered only he could hear

''Take care of her Natsu, she's not some other girl.'' In response she got a warm smile and a nod. She walked away to unpack her things back in her room. Lucy was radiating of how much happy she was but then she got worried and panicked

''U-Uhm.. Natsu ? Where I will stay? I was so happy I forgot all about this stuff !'' she squeaked. Natsu grinned and said

''No worries. I told my best friend exceed to get you an apartment.''

''Exceed ?'' Lucy wondered.

''Over here, Happy !'' shouted Natsu and waved to his friend. Lucy saw a blue cat fly to them and land on Natsu's head munching on a fish.

''Hey, Natsu and... Luigi'' the exceed said still munching.

"It's Lucy !'' Lucy huffed and pouted. The girls bid their goodbye's and leaved in their business leaving the small group alone. Natsu and Happy were laughing at Lucy, but then Happy flew into's Lucy's chest. Natsu stopped laughing immediately feeling jealous and glared at the blue feline making now them laugh at him. Then Natsu took hold of Lucy's hand and began to tug gently.

"W-Where are we going?'' said Lucy grabbing her luggage and holded Happy close to her.

''We are going to see your new home, silly !'' Natsu answered her and turned around and smiled his genuine smile that made her heart melt. Lucy too smiled brightly and holded onto his hand and walked next to him and said

''I Love you.''

''Love ya too, Lucy~!''

''Aye!'' pipped in Happy making them laugh. 'My Life is taking a perfect turn.' Lucy thought feeling happy and loved than ever at the moment.

To be continuing..

* * *

_**Here you all go! A long chapter is my apologies for being so late and almost forgoting about this story.**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. Only the plot line. Until next time.**_

_**Bye, Bye !**_

_**~Strunfi-chan.**_


End file.
